


Love Me More

by Canoebeau



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, No actual klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canoebeau/pseuds/Canoebeau
Summary: Just another take on the Forwood break up. No actual Klaus. Also I don't really write at all but I hope you enjoy! Very short!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Love Me More

"-love me more than you hate him!" 

Tyler tensed up all over, looking at the girl he loved, begging him to love her more? As if she didn't know that the very act of loving her was fueling him in his need for revenge. 

That looking at her only made him think of Klaus, of how the only reason he was even able to be here, with this girl who made men fall at her feet is because of Klaus.

'love you more, than I hate him?' he choked out. 

Caroline frowned sadly at him, that familiar feeling of defeat and rejection seeping in, once again she couldn't be enough. 

The irony of the fact that her torrid love triangle between the two hybrids had ended up in her losing Tyler to Klaus was not lost on her.

'you know what forget it, run off and play revenge fantasy just don't come crawling back to me whe-'

Tyler cut her off grabbing her arm to keep her in place, the look in his eyes somewhere between rage and grief.

'God Caroline, you want me to love you more than I hate Klaus? But you're one of the reasons why I hate him so much, because despite what you and everyone else in that god forsaken town may think, I'm not some meathead jock who can't see what's happening in front of him'

Tyler growled out his hand clenching painfully around her arm, Caroline shook her head dumbly. What was he talking about?

'Ty, you're hurting me' she struggled against him.

'You hurt me all the time, Caroline. All those longing looks and flirty words the never ending distraction routine!' he raged on.

'Tyler! Nothing happened between us! You know that, now let go of me' She ranted almost hysterically finally yanking free of him and turning her back towards the enraged hybrid.

'that doesn't mean you didn't want it too' he whispered softly 'I've known for a while Caroline'

Struggling to keep her face calm and her heart steady she let his words wash over her. How dare he come here accusing her of-she could never-would never-

*I intend to be your last*

His voice, one she found herself craving more often than not rang in her head.

'Tyler, I chose you, over and over again' she whimpered softly, there never really was a choice. 

she did love Tyler she knew that and if she stayed with him she'd keep her friends, her mom and her home, Tyler was her first love and right now that's what she needed her normal, surely to burn out but be no less real high school love. 

'what more do you want from me?'

'I want you to be able to look me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing-feel nothing for that monster!' he roared at her back, he desperately was clinging to the last shred of denial that tied the two immortal teens together.

She turned slowly, eyes glistening in the low light of the room. She looked at this boy she had loved with all her newborn vampire heart and uttered the words she knew would destroy them both.

'I can't'

There it was the unadulterated truth. Their love didn't end in blood shed or a blaze of glory, no betrayels or violence but with a quiet confession in a dimly lit dorm room. 

'it's all well and good you begging me to love you more than I hate him, but if I did that, if i let go of Klaus and latched onto you, to us'

He paused his own golden tinged eyes brimming with unshed tears.

'could you love me more than you LOVE him?'


End file.
